merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/Morgana Is An Ungrateful Snot
(Before I begin, I would like to apologize in advance for any random questions mark errors in this post; my last blog had a ton of random question marks I hadn't added, I've seen this happening to other users' and their comments and stuff, so I assume it's a site glitch) Anyway, I hope all the hardcore Morgana fans won't throw rotten fruit at me for this one, but after viewing The Hollow Queen, I honestly think that's what she is: an ungrateful snot. I half-want, if she ever discovers the truth about Merlin, for him to snap, "The Dragon was right about you all along." Don't get me wrong, I DID feel extremely sorry for Morgana when the details of her being imprisoned with Aithusa were reveiled. In fact, I hadn't felt quite that sad for her since Mordred stabbed her in the back (even though he saved Arthur and Merlin, what he did was mean, I think Morgana honestly loved Mordred,? however much she hated everyone else,? I think she viewed HIM as more of a brother from another mother than Arthur). And poor Aithusa! Making an innocent dragon grow up crippled... I'm surprised Kilgharrah didn't come charging in there and kill everyone for that one, even if it would have meant freeing Morgana by default. Maybe Merlin wouldn't let him. I dunno. That said, I think she is extremely ungrateful to all Merlin's done for her in the past. I get they've been enemies for years and what-not, but up till now, every time she's attacked or otherwise tried to kill Merlin has been because he blundered into her path. Well, more or less, anyway. First, when he was spying on her and Morgause. Okay, I can understand why it might be easier for her to just let her sister kill him off as revenge for the whole poisoning-my-sister deal. Then she was shocked when he got away. Then there was the time in'' Servant of Two Masters when she used him to try and kill Arthur. It wasn't his fault, but because of being captured, he kind of just fell into her lap so to speak. So rather than just kill him off, she put him to work. Makes sense. She's the villian, we're not supposed to like everything she does, but to her fans I think to some degree (even I can see it) that was understandable from her standpoint. Going back to season 3, even when she left him to pressumably die in a fire in ''The Crystal Cave, HE came into HER room. She had a right, to some extent, even though how she did it was cruel, to defend herself. Jumping ahead to season five, in Another's Sorrow, that was also cruel, her almost killing him, but it was because he saw her name on the rock. Once again, he fell on her bad side; Mithian managed to show him the truth and Morgana felt she had no choice but to hurt him so wouldn't tell. Okay. Makes SOME sense. But what she did in The Hollow Queen ''was WRONG. Her hatred of everyone at Camelot is because they "hate people with magic". Well,? CLEARLY she knows Merlin doesn't. Why else would she send a boy? pretending to be a DRUID to him, knowing he would help him?? That actually says a LOT about her own morals. She is going to use the fact that someone has a good heart and wants to help a little girl who's supposedly dying AGAINST them? A little girl whose brother is of a magical? race, no less? Wow, Morgana, just wow. That's cold. Also, she picks the worst poison she could find, so he'd die slowly. And then shoves him off a freaking CLIFF! What THE HECK, Morgana! What is she, still sore over the fact that he poisoned her YEARS before? You've done worse to him since then, girl! Not to mention, I think Morgana KNOWS his poisoning her was NOT because he actually wanted her to die. Yeah, her fans can say she was only PRETENDING when she forgave him in season three, but that means that line of THINKING had to at least crossed her mind to COME UP with that lie in the first place. That, with everything she knows about his character and how he wants to help people... It's not hard to put the pieces together. At this point, I think she knows he wasn't trying to hurt her, just save Arthur (even without her knowing about his magic/destiny and what-not, it's his JOB to protect Arthur; wouldn't she have expected Gwen, back when she was her maidservant to protect her at all costs?) but she wants to make him suffer anyway. And if she's going to look THAT far back, truly upset about the poisoning after all, why can't she remember all the GOOD things Merlin did for her? He helped her find the Druids, saved her butt by coming TO the Druids himself (and putting the Druids in danger, by mistake on her account) to get her back to Camelot so Uther didn't kill everyone with magic he'd rounded up, kept her magic a secret from Arthur, etc... And that's just the stuff she KNOWS about. With his magic, he's done other stuff, including bringing her back to life when she was on the brink of death. AND he stuck up for her to Kilgharrah, telling him not to call her "the witch". So let's just assume, from Morgana's perspective, Merlin's just some random guy who has no magic. Okay. So even around him she still feels "alone" and like no one understands her. Eh, I'll buy it. BUT HE TRIED. As far as he could go without telling her he had magic, he helped her. He believed for a long time she had a good heart, mostly because he saw how she cared for Gwen and remembered her coming to Ealdor to help him that one time. So, just because he has no magic and was ''Arthur's serving boy he's DIRT to her? Everything he did for her is meaningless, JUST BECAUSE he doesn't have magic and is loyal to the prince/king he's been friends with for YEARS? Did she once say to him, "I would expect nothing less" when he said he would protect his friends (Arthur and Gwen) from her? Wouldn't she have done the same for Morgause? And if she really just wanted him out of the way because he blunders into her plans and messes things up, she could have offed him real quick. But, nope, she has to make him suffer. Sure, Morgana, that shows you're thankful for his? (given, indirectly) showing you that it's okay you're magical by? helping you find the Druids. Um, not. And he's still helping "her" people (or so he believes, thinking the boy? she sent is a Druid)!? Unless she's been enchanted like Gwen this whole time, I think Morgana's an ungrateful snot. Don't get me wrong, in a way I still like her, I just think she's too cruel to Merlin. He's not his master (son of Uther). He doesn't hate magic, and she knows it.? I also think this may? mark the end of my little "Morgana/Merlin" pairing fangirlness. It dulled a lot after season 2, episode 9, when they introduced Freya and I thought she was a better match for him, but till now it was still there... I still think Morgana should find love someday and be happy and get over her evilness, but not with Merlin. Not anymore. He's WAY too good for her, in my opinon. ''The? Hollow Queen ''proves this. ? Category:Blog posts